Sempre com voce
by Forever With the Golden Trio
Summary: O tempo vai fazer curar os machucados. E ele tambem vai nos completar.
1. Chapter 1

Nome da fic: Sempre com você.  
>Descrição: O tempo vai fazer curar os machucados. E ele tambem vai nos completar.<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter INFELIZMENTE não me pertence.  
>Shipper: RonHermione, Harry/Ginny.

Fim da guerra. Felicidade? Não. Tristeza, dor, pesar. Voldemort esta morto, mas muitos dos seus também estão. Harry esta sentindo uma dor inexplicável. Esta sentado sozinho, enquanto vê a família Weasley, chorar em cima do corpo que um dia, fora Fred. Rony está aos pés do irmão, olhando para o teto, tentando achar forças. Rony precisa do amigo, uma vez que Hermione está consolando Gina, mas fraca que Rony, emocionalmente. Mas Harry não tem coragem de ir consolar o amigo. Sabe que Fred está morto por ele. Será que a família Weasley aceitaria o fato de que um dos gêmeos esta morto por ter lutado contra o maior inimigo de Harry? Harry não sabe, mas de uma coisa ele tem certeza: precisa ajudar o amigo. Lentamente, vai se levantando, para ao lado de Rony, e põe a mão em seu ombro. Rony se levanta, o encara e Harry o abraça. Rony chora como um bebe, e depois de um longo tempo, eles se separaram e Hermione chegou mais perto. Eles se abraçaram e Harry foi confortar Gina, sua namorada, quem ele não teve coragem nenhuma de ir ajudar, abraçar.

Chegou perto dela, e no mesmo instante, ela se jogou nos seus braços e gritou "Não!" A atenção foi voltada para eles por 5 segundos, mas Harry não ligou. A abraçou forte, como se o mundo fosse acabar. Lágrimas caiam do rosto de Harry. Eles se separaram e Gina secou suas lágrimas:

- Obrigado por estar aqui. Obrigado por deixar o mundo que vivo melhor. Obrigado por não me deixar morrer.

E depois, ela o beijou.

Há alguns metros, Hermione abraçava Rony. Cansados de ficarem de pé, resolveram se sentar. Hermione achou que fossem conversar sobre o que houve na Sala. Mas não. E não tem problema. Terão muito tempo ainda pra conversar sobre aquilo.

Rony não sabia o que dizer. Com as mãos entrelaçadas nas de Mione e com a cabeça em seu ombro, ele lembrou de todas as brigas que teve com ela, nas mediações daquele salão. Naquele salão também, ele viu Hermione dançando com o Krum. Aquela escola foi a "ajudante" pra Rony e Mione. Mas, muitas vezes, foi o que os atrapalhou. Finalmente, ele juntou coragem, e começou a falar:

- Mione... Brigamos tanto por aqui, choramos tanto. Mas por outro lado, demos tanta risada, brincamos. Vimos Fred fazer suas pegadinhas e truques. E hoje, estamos lamentando sua morte no mesmo lugar. Não é estranho?

- Sim. Muito estranho. Parece que o círculo de vida com Voldemort se fechou aqui. Parece que agora, começaremos uma nova vida. Sem Voldemort, Fred, Remo e Tonks. Nem dá pra acreditar. Ela respirou fundo e disse: Eu sei que eu deveria estar te confortando, mas Fred vai fazer muita falta. Vou fazer uma pergunta bem desconfortável, mas necessária. Você sabe como eu sou. Rony riu. Ahm... Ela não sabia como continuar. Voces... Já pensaram sobre o enterro de Fred?

Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Hermione. Rony secou-a, e explicou pra ela.

- Sim, já pensamos. Pretendemos fazer aqui, nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Junto com o corpo de todos os outros. E pensamos também, em colocar os nomes deles em algum lugar aqui dentro do castelo. Provavelmente aqui no salão mesmo.

Hermione escutava tudo com muita atenção, e concordava balançado a cabeça.


	2. Chapter 2

Depois de uma madrugada cansativa em Hogwarts, a família Weasley decidiu que era hora de voltar pra casa. Todos sabiam que iria ser difícil, ter que voltar sem Fred. Rony e Hermione não tinham se levantado depois da conversa. Rony, por estar completamente exausto, deitou no banco, e colocou sua cabeça nas pernas de Hermione. Por não querer acordá-lo, Hermione colocou seu braço em cima da mesa e dormiu. Não tiveram muito tempo para o descanso, sendo logo acordados pelos Weasley para voltar a Toca. Mione puxou Rony pela mão até o corpo de Fred, e passou a mão por seus cabelos sem vida. Rony começara a chorar novamente, e ele abraçou Mione. Decidiram não prolongar aquele momento tão triste. Abraçados, foram andando até a saída, vendo uma Hogwarts tão destruída, uma Hogwarts que não parecia a que fora. Hermione afundava a cabeça no peito de Rony, molhando o suéter tão imundo, pelo fato de terem lutado tanto. Rony passava a mão na cabeça de Hermione, ele queria sumir com ela, pra algum lugar que não existisse guerras, ou morte. Eles passaram pela grande entrada do salão principal, uma das portas já não existia mais. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que passou por lá, e depois, no seu segundo ano, a alegria de ver Hermione em pé, depois de petrificada. Tantas alegrias... naquela época parecia não ter fim. Hermione parecia pensar a mesma coisa, ao ver as estátuas caídas ao chão. Um pouco atrás, estava Harry abraçado a Gina, e ela disse para eles irem até o gabinete que, há poucos anos, fora de Dumbledore. Harry concordou, apertou o passo até que chegou ao lado de Rony, o melhor amigo.

- Rony... Ele sussurrava. Gina deu a ideia de nós irmos ver o gabinete de Dumbledore. Poderemos ir embora depois, aparatando ou de vassoura.

Rony concordou, Hermione levantou a cabeça e concordou também. Avisaram os Weasley, e foram até o gabinete do diretor. Chegando lá, ele estava intacto, como se nunca tivesse tido uma guerra abaixo. Hermione chorava e Gina também, ao canto do olho de Rony tinha uma lágrima teimosa, que insistia em cair. Aos poucos, Hermione foi se agachando até chegar no chão. Colocou sua cabeça entre as pernas e chorou como um bebê, alguém que perdeu os pais. Rony sentou ao seu lado, e passou seu braço por volta dos ombros dela. Ela parecia sussurrar algo como: Me diz que é um pesadelo, eu vou acordar, e todos ainda vão estar aqui... Gina chorava, olhando o quadro do diretor adormecido. Harry a abraçou pela cintura, chorando tambem. Rony ía se levantando pra separar os dois, e Hermione o segurou, beijou seu rosto e disse:

- Deixa. Eles se amam. Você não pode fazer nada.

Rony beijou a testa de Hermione e respondeu:

- Imagina se não fosse você pra me segurar quando eu tento fazer essas coisas? Harry e Gina provavelmente me odiariam.

Hermione riu, e logo eles estavam saindo da sala. Rony já segurava a mão de Hermione para aparatar, quando ela o impediu.

- Vamos de vassoura. Ela disse.  
>- Não, você não gosta. Tudo bem, podemos aparatar. Ele respondeu. Gina e Harry já tinham aparatado.<br>- Mas, eu quero ir de vassoura. Com você, aposto que eu perco o medo.  
>Rony a olhou, e eles avistaram uma vassoura. Eles não sabem como ela sobreviveu intacta a guerra, mas não se importaram muito com isso. Rony montou primeiro, e depois Hermione montou, segurando-se firme nele. E eles foram, era um longo caminho, e eles decidiram parar num lugar, uma paisagem bonita. Começaram a reconhecer o lugar, e quando olharam para o chão, um pouco ao lado, viram um trilho de trem. Era o lugar que o Expresso de Hogwarts passava. Mas não era só isso. Eles resolveram adentrar na floresta, e perceberam: Era uma das florestas que eles ficaram enquanto procuravam as Horcruxes. Então, eles já estavam muito cansados e resolveram aparatar. Chegando na toca, só Harry e Gina estavam acordados, esperando eles chegarem. Quando chegaram, Gina emprestou um pijama pra Hermione, e eles fizeram um trato: Rony não conta pra mãe que ela dormiu no mesmo quarto que Harry, e Gina não conta que Hermione dormiu junto com Rony.<br>- Vê lá hein Harry... Não quero minha irmã grávida!  
>- Rony, por Merlin! Gina, disse, revirando os olhos.<br>Harry e Gina foram pro quarto e Hermione e Rony também.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione arrumava a cama, enquanto Rony tomava banho. Os pensamentos de Hermione e Rony eram os mesmos: O beijo. Quando será que vamos falar sobre isso?, pensava Rony. Quando será que eu vou ter coragem pra falar sobre isso?, pensava Hermione. Rony estava demorando no banho, e Hermione pensava sobre o beijo. Ela decidiu, depois de muito pensar, falar sobre isso depois que Rony sair do banho. Ela estava virando-se pra pegar um travesseiro que caiu, e quando olha pra porta do banheiro, ela se esquece de tudo. O motivo era um só: Um ruivo com os cabelos molhados e bagunçados só de toalha, a encarava. Ele pegou seu pijama e voltou ao banheiro. Hermione teve que se sentar, porque estava prestes a desmaiar. Ele saiu ainda com os cabelos bagunçados, mas já devidamente vestido. Ele tinha um pente nas mãos, e pediu pra Hermione dar um jeito no cabelo dele. Ela não o fez, pois preferia os seus cabelos bagunçados. Então, Rony se sentou de frente pra ela. Ela começou a falar.  
>- Rony. Aquilo que aconteceu na Sala Precisa... Eu... É que eu achei muito lindo da sua parte querer defender os elfos. E você sabe, eu sou contra os maus tratos com os elfos.<br>Um silêncio ficou no ar. Rony o quebrou, e chegando mais perto dela, ele disse:  
>- Então, quer dizer que foi só por isso? Você só me beijou pelo fato de eu querer proteger os elfos? Porque, pela intensidade, não parecia um beijo à toa.<br>- E não foi. Mas, eu precisava de uma desculpa pra fazer aquilo. Ela respondeu chegando perto dele, e acariciando seus cabelos.  
>- Então... Eu, eu... Ele silenciou, e disse finalmente. Hermione, eu te amo. Muito.<br>Ela sorriu. Não conseguia conter o sorriso, e disse:  
>- Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei pra ouvir isso. Desde nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts, aquele dia que o trasgo entrou, e você nos salvou. Eu e Harry.<br>Ela ficou quieta, e de repente:  
>- Ronald, você é o amor da minha vida. Eu te amo até a morte.<br>Eles se abraçaram e ficaram abraçados até ouvir risadinhas vindas da porta. Ele fez sinal de silencio pra Hermione, e juntos, silenciosamente eles andaram até a porta, e quando a abriram, lá estavam Gina e Harry, com os ouvidos no lugar onde estava a porta.

- Bom, Gina, Harry. Perderam alguma coisa? Rony perguntou, sarcástico. Hermione riu.  
>Gina quase gritou de animação e abraçou Rony e Hermione. Logo Harry os abraçou também. Eles ficaram se olhando e Harry disse uma coisa que Rony nunca pensou que ía querer ouvir.<br>-Gina, vamos pro quarto?  
>Gina apenas balançou a cabeça, e juntos, foram pro seu quarto.<br>Eu olhei pra Hermione, ela olhou pra mim. Fechei a porta e comecei a beijar seu pescoço, como um louco. Ela, com cócegas, tentava se desvencilhar. Eu não deixei, abracei-a mais forte, e antes de qualquer coisa que eu pudesse fazer ela gritou:  
>- PERA! Quero fazer uma coisa.<br>Então, ela pegou seu celular. Rony não fazia a minima do que era aquilo, e ela colocou uma musica. E eles começara a dançar. Dançaram por umas 2 horas, sempre os mesmos passos, movimentos. Cansaram, Rony sentou e Hermione sentou no colo dele, encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele, e mecheu em seus cabelos.  
>- É surreal, Rony. O que eu estou sentindo, é como se meu círculo se fechasse, amigos, namorado perfeito, famí... Ela parou. Seus pais! Ela tem que achá-los, remover o Obliviate...<br>- Hermione... Seus pais! Podemos ir amanhã! Vamos preparar nossas coisas já, e...  
>Hermione olhava pro seu namorado com uma cara dócil. Ele, Rony, iria com ela, ajudá-la a achar seus pais! Ele é o melhor namorado que alguém pode ter, Mione pensou.<br>- Vo-você vai comigo? Faria isso por mim? Ela perguntou, olhando nos olhos de Rony.  
>- Isso e muito mais meu amor. Eu não quero mais ser aquele Rony que "tem os sentimentos de uma colherinha" ou "o legume mais insensível que você teve a infelicidade de conhecer." Ele disse a ela, os olhos levemente marejados.<br>- Oh Rony! Hermione disse, pulando nos braços de Rony, e chorando. Me desculpe por tudo que eu lhe disse, esse tipo de coisa! Eu já te amava, e odiava quando você não percebia, ou não demonstrava o mesmo! Ela disse, ainda nos braços de Rony.  
>- Hermione, eu sempre te amei. Desde que você disse no trem para Hogwarts: "Você vai fazer magia? Essa eu quero ver!" Você era tão linda, tão fofa... Foi amor a primeira vista.<br>- Rony. Eu te amo, meu ruivo.  
>E ela o beijou. Intensamente, mas ao mesmo tempo de uma forma suave. Um beijo quente, mas ao mesmo tempo doce. Após o beijo, que durou quase 10 minutos, ela disse pra ele, extremamente corada:<br>- Mas, não vamos amanhã. Vamos depois de amanhã. Muita correria. É duro, mas temos que pensar na questão do velório do seu irmão. No de todos os outros. E ainda avisar sua família, e nos prepararmos. Depois de amanhã. Melhor. Quando ela terminou de falar, ela sorriu. Um sorriso sincero.  
>Eles se abraçaram e deitaram. E depois de um tempo brincando com os cabelos um do outro, adormeceram.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione acordou, meio perdida, pelo fato de que Rony Weasley estava ao seu lado, e também, porque não teve um bom sono. Pesadelos horríveis. Ela olhou no relógio, eram 15:20. Levantou, foi tomar um banho só que se lembrou que não tinha nenhuma roupa limpa. Estava indo ao quarto de Gina, quando viu umas roupas. Tinha um bilhete em cima:

"Mi, lembrei que você não teria roupas limpas. Ontem, (hoje né rs) trouxe essas pra você. Beijos, Gina"

Ela é um doce, Hermione pensou. Logo, Rony acordou e disse:

- Volta pra cama Mi. Tá cedo ainda!  
>- Não consigo dormir. Muitos pesadelos.<br>Depois, foi tomar banho. Se trocou, e depois, Rony foi tomar banho. Desceu, e somente Harry e Gina estavam acordados, sentados no sofá abraçados. Hermione percebeu que Gina estava muito vermelha, ela estava chorando. Para não os incomodar, passou rápido pela sala em direção ao jardim, dizendo:

- Se o Rony perguntar por mim, diz que eu estou lá fora.  
>Depois de uma meia hora, Rony estava saindo da casa. Hermione estava ao pé de uma árvore, e escrevia em seu diário, uma coisa que ela não deixou de fazer nem durante a viagem a procura das horcruxes. Quando ela viu Rony, fechou o caderno, e sorriu pra ele. Ele sentou ao seu lado, a abraçando pelos ombros.<br>- O que você tem aí Mi? Ele perguntou.  
>- Nada de importante. Ela disse, escondendo um pouco o caderno.<p>

- Aham. Deixa eu ver? Eu via você escrevendo nesse caderno durante a viagem de busca das horcuxes. Não pedia pra ver, porque não tinha o direito de ver. Rony disse, chegando mais pro lado de Hermione.  
>- Depois eu te mostro. Agora, quero fazer uma coisa, digamos... mais importante. Não é, ruivo? Ela disse, com um sorriso malicioso.<br>- Ah, então você acha isso mais importante? Ele respondeu, chegando mais perto.

- Com certeza. Ela disse, o beijando. Parecia um sonho, mas um sonho que logo foi interrompido. Harry chegou aos prantos no jardim, quase gritando:  
>- Gente me ajuda! A Gina desmaiou. Ela tava chorando muito e do nada, ela desmaiou!<br>Rony se levantou rapidamente, me puxou pela mão, e foi até a casa. Chegamos na sala, lá estava ela, deitada no sofá, mais branca que neve.  
>- Hermione, você não tinha feito um curso de primeiros-socorros? Harry perguntou a sua melhor amiga.<br>- Fiz sim! Ela respondeu. Logo, ela já estava vendo a pulsação de Gina. Ela foi acordando, e Hermione pediu, aos gritos, que trouxessem logo gelo. Quando o gelo chegou, vindo das mãos de Rony, ela colocou nos pulsos de Gina, que já estava recobrando a cor.


	5. Chapter 5

Gina acordou, meio tonta, mas muito falante:

- Harry, o que aconteceu? Minha cabeça dói tanto... Gina disse, quase gemendo.

- Amor, meu amor, que bom que você tá bem... Fiquei tão preocupado... Você desmaiou e...  
>Depois de Gina melhorar, os Weasleys levantaram. George estava perdido, chorava, e Rony e Hermione foram falar com ele.<br>- Mano? Georgitoooo? Rony falava enquanto etrava no quarto de seu irmão, brincando, para animá-lo. Temos uma ótima noticia! Que pode animar você... Ele continuou.  
>- Fred voltou? Se não for, não é necessário me contar.<br>Rony já ía brigar com o irmão, mas Hermione o impediu, e ela sozinha entrou no quarto de George. Sabia que ele nunca iria ser grosso com ela.  
>- Toc toc. Posso entrar? Hermione disse, na porta do quarto dele.<br>- Pode, George disse, se afundando mais na cama.  
>- Ahn... Desculpe por te interromper, mas eu e Rony temos uma nova e ótima noticia pra você!<br>- Hm. O que é? Rony teve coragem de te chamar pra sair?  
>- Melhor do que isso. Nós estamos namorando!<br>- Sério? Aquele bobão finalmente criou coragem pra falar com você? Depois disso, Rony já sabia que poderia entrar.  
>- Ô! Pera lá né... Não é assim também, é dificil falar com um garota! Ainda por cima, a garota mais maravilhosa do mundo né?<br>Eles riram, e George desceu de novo, um pouco mais alegre.

Mione preparou o almoço, para provar que sabia cozinhar. Fez um frango assado que todos adoraram. Vários comentários como "Já pode casar", foram feitos.  
>- Viiiish pode naaada... O namorado dela ainda não quer. George disse, obrigando Rony e Hermione contarem a família sobre o namoro.<br>Todos passaram a tarde conversando, e tentando se alegrar. Molly acenou a varinha e fez um bolo de chocolate simples, porem delicioso.  
>- Muito obrigada Senhora Weasley! Hermione disse, a abraçando depois do bolo.<br>- É, obrigada mamãe! Rony também disse, abraçando as duas.  
>Depois de todos terem ido para o quarto, Rony e Hermione sentaram, novamente, ao pé da mesma árvore.<br>- Sua mãe é... ela é... inimaginável! Depois da guerra, e da mor...  
>Hermione parou de falar, mas Rony já começou a chorar. Ela o abraçou, tentando estancar a dor que todos eles sentiam.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Da janela do quarto de Gina, Harry observava Rony e Hermione conversando. De repente, Rony começa a chorar, e Hermione o abraça forte. Harry nunca achou que iria ver essa cena.  
>- Amor? Está tudo bem? Gina perguntou a ele, de camisola.<br>- Sim... É que esse nosso período de namoro está muito conturbado. Sabe, Rony e Mione ate que tem seus momentos, como esse que eles tão tendo. Mas nós, não sei, não temos mais isso. Harry respondeu, sentando-se na cama.  
>- Ah, Harry... Não precisamos estar embaixo de uma árvore pra termos um momento romântico. Disse Gina, sentando atras de Harry e o puxando para deitar.<br>- É. Ele riu, e eles se beijaram. Eles conversaram, riram, brincaram, namoraram, enfim, fizeram o que casais normais fazem.

Enquanto isso, Rony e Hermione continuavam embaixo da árvore. Eles estavam relembrando seus anos em Hogwarts.  
>- E, Rony... Lembra do segundo ano? Foi demais. Tirando a parte de quando eu fiquei pretrificada. Hermione deu uma tremida e Rony a abraçou mais forte.<br>- Foi horrível. Eu ficava do seu lado o tempo inteiro. Não saía de perto por nada. Fiquei com muito medo. Rony disse, olhando em seus olhos.  
>- Mas, não foi só você que ficou preocupado. Lembra no sexto ano? Eu morria de medo de que você ficasse com sequelas. Se não fosse o Harry, nós não estaríamos juntos aqui. Ela disse, uma lágrima caindo.<br>- Aquele foi um ano estranho. Eu achava que você não gostava de mim. Fiquei com a louca da Lilá. Ela na verdade, só queria me beijar. Se invés dela eu tivesse ficado com você, teria sido tudo mais fácil... Rony lembrou de seu sexto ano, com um sorriso bobo.  
>- Sim, teria. Mas não vamos pensar no pássado. Pense no agora. Estamos juntos. Nada pode nos atrapalhar. Ela disse, beijando-o.<br>Alguns minutos depois, Rony perguntou:  
>- Mi? Sabe aquela hora na batalha... Que o Greyback ía atacar a Lilá... Você a salvou. Ele disse, com uma cara confusa.<br>- É. Eu tinha raiva dela, mas não iria deixá-la morrer. Hermione disse, passando a mão em seus cabelos.  
>- Você é perfeita.<p>

- Rony... Amanhã nós vamos procurar meus pais né? Hermione perguntou, meio apreensiva.  
>- Claro amor. Vamos lá pra dentro, dormir um pouco, e daí, arrumamos nossas coisas e vamos.<p>

Eles entraram, e Harry e Gina estavam na cozinha.  
>- Boa madrugada pra voces! Gina disse, brincando.<br>- Gente, temos que falar uma coisa. Amanhã, bem cedo se possível, eu e Rony vamos procurar meus pais. Por favor avisem todos, e digam pra não se preocuparem. Hermione disse.  
>- É mesmo! Seus pais Mi... Se precisarem de ajuda, é só pedir! Gina respondeu.<br>- Gina, amigona! Vou precisar de ajuda sim, se não é pedir demais. Temos que arrumar nossas coisas, e se Harry puder ajudar Rony, ficaria muito feliz!

- Claro que ele pode, agora já pra cama! Gina disse, nos empurrando pra escada. Hermione fez um barulho tipo: "Ah, não quero subir escada" e Rony levou-a nos braços. Quando chegaram no quarto, não demorou muito e eles já estavam em sua cama, deitados abraçados, esperando o amanhã, para procurarem os pais de Mione.


	7. Chapter 7

Um barulho acorda Hermione. Depertador e Gina.

- Pessoal, hora de acordaaaaar... Gina disse, empolgada.  
>- Ok Gina, acordamos. Rony disse, muito rabugento.<br>- Hey, calma aí, senhor bravinho. Gina está ajudando a gente! Hermione disse, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.  
>Gina saiu do quarto e Rony e Hermione foram escovar os dentes e tomar banho.<br>- Eu tô com medo. Hermione dizia enquanto saia do banho. Rony estava no quarto, e a porta do banheiro estava fechada, então, Rony não a escutou. Depois de se trocar ela sentou ao lado de Rony e repetiu:  
>- Estou com medo. Rony olhou para ela e ele disse:<br>- Porque? Nós vamos procurar seus pais, e eu vou estar com você.  
>- Mas... Ela parou. Respirou, e uma pequena lágrima se formou. Então ela continou. Mas, e se você for embora? Que nem quando estávamos procurando as Horcuxes?<br>Rony começara a chorar. Não gostava de lembrar, todo o tempo que ficou longe dos amigos, e também, depois, todo o tempo que Hermione ficou sem falar com ele.  
>- Mi. Eu não sei direito porque eu fiz aquilo. Acho que foi um pouco de ciúmes do Harry, porque voces passavam muito tempo juntos. Acho tambem, que foi culpa daquela Horcrux maldita.<br>- Own, meu Rony... Vem aqui. Então ela o abraçou. Promete que não me deixa?  
>- Eu prometo. Promete que você não me deixa, não cansa dos meus defeitos?<br>- Prometo. Nem acredito que vou rever meus pais; achei que nunca aconteceria.  
>- Você tem ideia de onde eles estejam.<br>- Uma vaga ideia. Eu deixei eles com uma casa "comprada" na Austrália. Eu fiz lá minha coisinhas, e consegui uma casa pra eles. Mas, não sei se eles mudaram. Se eles mudaram, vamos ter que procurar bastante.  
>- Bom, pelo menos, a gente poderia ter uma repetição da viagem das Horcruxes, só que com mais comida e menos brigas.<p>

Hermione riu. Depois disso, continuaram arrumando suas coisas, até que já estava tudo pronto e eles já poderiam aparatar.  
>- Gina, Harry. Temos que ir. Nos apressamos porque ouvimos barulhos lá em cima, alguém com certeza acordou.<br>- Ok. Rony, cuida bem dela. E Mione, cuide bem do meu irmão hein? Gina disse, fazendo todos rirem.  
>- Tchau Rony, Mi. Espero que encontrem seus pais logo, Mione! Harry disse, abraçando os dois.<br>Então, eles foram pro jardim, e de repente, Gina e Harry escutaram o "crak" e Hermione e Rony já não estavam mais lá.


	8. Chapter 8

Eles foram, primeiro, na antiga casa de Hermione. "A Venda". Hermione entrou, e relembrou tudo o que houve naquela casa. Rony, segurava sua mão. Depois de um tempo, Hermione soltou um soluço e Rony perguntou se tudo estava bem. Ela disse que sim, e eles saíram de lá. Depois, aparataram e foram pra Austrália, onde Hermione compara a casa para os pais. Hermione não se lembrava aonde era realmente a casa. Eles procuraram bastante, até a hora do almoço, e Rony, já estava com fome. Hermione com a bolsinha de contas, a mesma da viagem das Horcruxes, já pegava o dinheiro trouxa. Entraram em uma lanchonete, e Hermione pediu enquanto Rony ficava na mesa. Rony achava tudo estranho, as pessoas, a comida, o lugar. Hermione chegou com a comida, e por mais estranha que fosse, Rony amou. Eles conversaram bastante, e depois, continuaram procurando. Até que finalmente, Hermione se lembrou do lugar. Mas uma vez, aparataram. E lá estavam. Os pais de Mione, assistindo televisão em casa, por ser um sábado. Ela fez um pequeno buraco na janela e desfez o feitiço. Logo, os pais já pareciam confusos e se perguntavam onde estavam e onde sua filha estava. Ela entrou na casa, e logo foi abraçar os pais. Rony estava atras olhando tudo.

- Filha, o que aconteceu? Eu não lembro de quase nada desde aquele dia... A senhora Granger perguntou a filha, a abraçando.  
>- Mãe, pai, é uma longa história. Melhor se sentarem.<br>Hermione explicou tudo, desde os minimos detalhes, e Rony estava enconstado no pilar, só olhando.  
>- E, então, a guerra acabou, e fui pra casa dos Weasley, e depois vim para ca, pra remover o feitiço. E estou namorando.<br>Rony fez uma cara de surpreso, e finalmente, os pais de Mione perceberam que ele estava lá.  
>- Namorando filha? Com o... Rony! Que maravilha! Você conseguiu meu anjo! A mãe de Hermione parecia muito satisfeita.<br>- Filha, esse rapaz... Ele é de confiança? Você o ama? O pai dela perguntou.

- Com toda certeza pai. Hermione se levantou, segurou Rony pela mão e o puxou.  
>- Bem, então, só tenho que dizer uma coisa... Felicidades, filha! Dito isso, o pai a abraçou.<br>Eles ficaram o dia inteiro na casa dos Grangers, conversando sobre tudo o que vinha a mente. Eles disseram que gostariam de ficar na Austrália, se não fosse problema. Conversaram sobre tudo mesmo. Até que, depois, de um dia inteiro conversando, quando deu 1:30 da manhã, Hermione disse que voltaria a casa dos Weasley. Ela abraçou seus pais fortemente, e lágrimas brotaram se seus olhos. Rony abraçou- os também, e logo depois, abraçou Hermione. Saíram da casa dos pais dela, e andaram um pouco, foram até um beco, e desaparataram, direto pra casa dos Weasley. A essa altura todos já sabiam que eles haviam viajado. Quando chegaram, foram bombardeados por perguntas: Você achou seus pais? Foi facil? Tá tudo bem?...  
>- Gente, calma! Sim, nós achamos os pais dela, tá tudo ok, só que já é tarde e nós estamos exaustos! Amanhã conversaremos! Boa noite!<br>E Rony, puxou Hermione pela mao, e a levou pro quarto.  
>- Ah, como estou cansada, Meu Deus... Hermione disse, jogando-se na cama. Entao, ela foi ao banheiro, colocou seu pijama, e fez suas coisas. Rony fez o mesmo, e logo eles já estavam dormindo.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Durante o sono deles, Hermione virou-se para Rony, e ele a abraçou. Eles não queriam que aquele momento acabasse, não queriam que chegasse a hora de levantar. Hermione abriu os olhos: Rony a encarava, com os lindos olhos que ele tem. Rony, vendo que sua namorada abrira o olho, sussurrou baixinho em seu ouvido:

- Volte a dormir...  
>Dito isso, ele deu uma mordida em sua orelha, que fez Hermione se arrepiar toda. E então, eles voltaram a dormir.<br>Depois de algum tempo, Hermione acordou, mas não queria acordar Rony e nem sair de perto dele. Ela se virou e as mãos dele foram parar em sua barriga, fazendo um pouco de cócegas. Ela colocou suas mãos por cima das de Rony, e cochilou novamente. Quando deu 12:00, Gina e Harry, silenciosamente, entraram no quarto e pularam em cima dos dois. Todos riram, quando Harry e Gina foram pro chão, e Hermione só não foi junto, porque estava abraçada com Rony.  
>- Vocês são muito bestas! Rony disse, quando conseguiu parar de rir.<br>- Já está na hora do almoço, e vocês já dormiram bastante! Harry respondeu, enquanto tentava tirar Rony da cama.  
>- Já estamos descendo ok? Rony disse, empurrando-os para fora do quarto.<br>Hermione já estava de pé, com um coque bem alto, um shorts jeans curto, uma camiseta rosa claro bem soltinha e suas pantufas.  
>- Bom dia meu amor, não deu tempo de dizer isso... Disse Rony a abraçando forte, e lhe dando um beijo longo e delicioso.<br>- Olha, seu ruivinho atirado, assim eu não aguento sabia? Hermione disse depois do beijo, com uma gargalhada gostosa.  
>- Eu é que não aguento vendo minha namorada com um shorts curto desses. Tá muito linda. Ah, você é linda de qualquer jeito. Rony disse, já abraçado em sua namorada.<br>- Muito obrigada, Rony, agora, vá se trocar pra nós descermos! Anda, anda, anda! Nisso, Hermione deu um tapinha na bunda de Rony.  
>Depois de algum tempo, Rony já estava pronto para descer.<br>- Vamos Mi. E ele retribui o tapinha, mas ele não soltou.  
>- Agora você pode me largar, vai ter que esperar até de noite... Hermione disse num tom provocativo, e entrelaçando seus dedos nos de Rony, eles desceram juntos.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Eles estavam andando pelo jardim de mãos dadas depois do almoço, pesando sobre o futuro. Pensaram no casamento, filhos, velhice e até na morte. Nisso, Rony a abraçou e disse:

- Não quero te perder nunca. Vamos parar de falar disso, que horror.  
>Eles riram e continuaram a conversar. O sol sumia em meio as nuvens de chuva e logo começou a chover. Rony e Hermione continuaram no jardim, correndo, brincando, enfim, sendo crianças. Eles rolavam na lama e riam muito. Estavam imundos quando decidiram ir tomar banho. Foram os dois para o banho, com um pouco de vergonha inicial, mas logo, se acostumando com a situação. Hermione saiu primeiro, e quando Rony saiu do banho, ela o surpreendeu com um beijo. Rony retribuía o beijo, sendo delicado em seus movimentos e levemente, foi tirando a roupa que restava de Mione. Lentamente, eles foram caminhando para a cama, sem parar com o beijo. Ele a deitou na cama, e começou a beijar seu pescoço, Hermione mexendo em seus cabelos. As mãos dela passeavam pelo corpo dele, com um pouco de medo e vergonha. Rony segurava firme sua perna, até que, Hermione se virou e ficou por cima. Ela tirou a camiseta de Rony, e foi dando beijos suaves desde a nunca de Rony até a cintura. Eles não queriam ir mais longe. Hermione deitou ao lado de Rony, e sussurrou:<br>- Não posso ir mais longe. Me desculpe.  
>- Não PODEMOS ir mais longe, Rony a corrigiu. Não precisa se desculpar.<br>Hermione deitou sua cabeça sobre o peito de Rony, ainda sem camiseta. Ele brincava com o cabelo dela, e ele, de repente, sentiu algo molhado e quente.  
>- Amor, você está... chorando? Rony perguntou, sentando-se e levantando Hermione. Você tá bem? Tá triste? Rony continuava perguntando, a abraçando cada vez mais forte.<br>- Tô chorando, mas de felicidade. Porque você não sabe o quanto eu te amo! Desde o começo. Já te disse isso uma vez. E agora, eu não consigo ficar nem um segundo longe de você. Você é meu vício.  
>Rony olhava bem fundo nos olhos de Mione, vendo o quanto ela o amava, e vendo o quanto doeu pra ela, todos esses anos de briga, e o ano de Lilá. Ele não conseguia dizer nada. Só a abraçava, e parecia que isso bastava pra ela. Rony já tinha comprado um anel de compromisso, mas não achava coragem pra dar a ela.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Eles passaram a tarde numa conversa gostosa. Rindo, se divertindo, ultrapassando um pouco os limites que eles mesmo haviam impostos. Hermione sempre o fazia querer mais, e assim foram passando as horas. O horário do jantar chegou e lá foram eles, já vestidos e fingindo que nada aconteceu. Gina havia feito o almoço e Harry estava todo orgulhoso de sua namorada. Depois do jantar, eles decidiram sair um pouco de casa. Ron perguntou a Harry se ele e Gina não gostariam de ir, mas ele disse que não, pois teriam coisas mais importantes a fazer. Rony torceu o nariz e Harry disse:  
>- Não se esqueça que Hermione é quase uma irmã pra mim, e que eu ouvi voces dois hoje a tarde.<br>Eles riram e Rony foi de encontro a Hermione para poderem aparatar. Quando aparataram, a bagunça era enorme. Parecia ter tido uma festa lá. Faixas nas lojas diziam: "Harry Potter finalmente o derrotou, vamos fazer a festa!" Pelo jeito que a bagunça estava, a festa parecia ter terminado fazia pouco tempo. Eles andaram todo o Beco. Parecia tudo tão alegre. Na Gemialidades, a frase era: "Não é só o mal que se foi. Um pouco do bem também foi." Rony deu um sorriso de lado e uma gota se formou. Hermione gostava do jeito que Rony expressava o quanto amava seus irmãos. Ela sorriu e apertou sua mão; ele olhou pra ela com um sorriso sincero e sussurrou "eu te amo."

Hermione adorava Rony. Era um sentimento que crescia a cada dia. Ela adorava o modo que ele esta cuidando de Gina. Um dia, Harry estava tomando banho e Gina começou a chorar(todos estao tendo isso, de chorar do nada). Rony a viu e sentou ao seu lado no sofá. Passou o braço pelos ombros da irmã, que afundou a cabeça em seu peito, e ele dizendo: "Calma, meu anjo, eu sei que é dificil, mas vai passar, você vai ver." Hermione valorizava demais o amor que Rony tinha pelos irmãos. Hermione sempre imaginava que os outros Weasleys eram irmãos pra ela. E agora, eles realmente são sua famí com todos esses pensamentos, sorria. E Rony a olhava, e pensava no quao burro foi ao deixar ela, a garota mais linda do mundo, solta. Conforme a noite ía passando, o frio ía aumentando. Rony abraçou Hermione, e eles continuaram andando. Hermione queria comprar alguns livros, mas todas as lojas estavam fechadas. Hermione checou o relógio, que marcavam as 22:30. Ela lembrou do dia que ela ainda estava em seu sexto ano, e foi para A Toca antes do ano letivo. Ela, George e Fred ficaram brincando e rindo. Ela adorava os gemeos. Eram seus irmaos. Enquanto ela mergulhava novamente em suas lembranças, ela ouviu Rony suspirando.  
>- O que foi? Ela perguntou pra ele, sorrindo.<br>- Ah... Nada. Tem dias que dói mais do que os outros. Ela sabia que era verdade, por que isso constantemente acontecia com ela.  
>- Rony, podemos ir pra casa? Quero fazer algo especial essa noite. Ele sorriu pra ela, e concordou rapidamente, e logo, eles já estavam na Toca. Só George e Gina estavam acordados. George a abraçava e eles estavam rindo de alguma coisa. Estavam vendo fotos, e as vezes as lagrimas pegavam um pouco do lugar dos risos. Rony estava quase entrando na casa, mas Hermione o segurou pela mão e disse pra aparatarem direto pro quarto, porque com certeza, quando eles entrassem, o momento dos dois acabaria.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Ele concordou e aparatam pro quarto. Rony tirou a camisa, e Hermione sorriu. Adorava quando ele fazia esse tipo de coisa inesperada.  
>- To pronta. Hermione disse, decidida.<br>- Pra quê, meu amor? Rony parecia totalmente confuso.  
>- Pra dar outro passo no nosso amor. Ela sorriu, e ele entendeu. Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela entrou no banheiro e colocou a lingerie preta com bolinhas rosas que havia comprado. Rony não estava entendendo, mas quando ela saiu do banheiro ele sabia que seria uma longa noite. Num piscar de olhos, eles já se beijavam, com muita vontade e paixao. Rony beijava o pescoço de Hermione e ela arranhava as costas dele, o que o deixava mais excitado. Ela tirou a calça dele, fazendo o ficar só de cueca; Hermione se afastou, olhou pra ele e disse:<br>- Por Merlin, Ronald Weasley, nunca pare de praticar quadribol!  
>Eles riram e voltaram a se beijar. Hermione sussurou em seu ouvido:<br>- Nada de pensar que sou de porcelana. Pode me por na parede, me jogue na cama, puxe meu cabelo. Hoje eu sou toda sua.  
>Hermione mordeu a orelha de Rony, e ele não aguentava mais. Jogou-a na cama, e suas mãos estavam passeando pelo corpo dela. Ele beijava seu colo, e sua mão estava nas coxas da garota. Entao, ele tirou o sutiã dela, e foi mordendo seu seio até chegar no bico. Ela gemia, e pedia mais. A mão dele já estava por dentro da calcinha dela. Ele chupava os seios dela, até ficarem inchados. Seus dedos já brincavam por dentro dela, e com aquela força que ela só usa em ocasiões "especiais", ela se virou e ficou por cima. Ela foi dando leves mordidas, desde o pescoço até a barriga. Ela foi tirando sua cueca, e então começou a chupar seu membro. Parecia muito segura, e Rony até acho isso engraçado. Continuaram, até que Rony a virou e eles começaram a fazer um 69. Hermione parou, e disse, cerrando os dentes:<br>- Eu quero você em mim AGORA, não aguenta mais.  
>Rony a deitou na cama e com cuidado pra não machucar a namorada, foi penetrando lentamente em Hermione. Ela gemia, e Rony começou um movimento de vai e vem. Hermione grunhia "Mais forte, por Merlin!" e Rony começou a fazer estocadas fortes. Entao, quase que no mesmo tempo, o prazer pros dois veio, e eles gozaram. Rony se jogou do lado de Hermione, arfando e sorrindo. Hermione sabia que a partir daquele dia, nada mais seria impossível para os dois. Ela beijou a bochecha de Rony e disse:<p>

- Você é incrivel, Ronald Weasley.  
>Ele deu um selinho nela e disse:<p>

- Não parece a Hermione que conheci. Adoro as duas. A Hermione quietinha, e a Hermione entre quatro paredes. Voce também é incrivel, amor.  
>Eles estavam exaustos, mas ele a pegou no colo, e foram tomar um banho. Limpos, cheirosos, e vestidos, foram dormir abraçados, sabendo que a partir daquele dia, eles eram completos.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

No outro dia, eles acordaram tarde. Acordaram na posição que dormiram, Rony atras de Hermione, a abraçando, os dois de conchinha. Quando Rony abriu os olhos, Hermione já tinha se virado, e olhava pra ele. Rony sabia que esse seria o dia de mostrar o anel que havia comprado.  
>- Bom dia. Hermione sussurou.<br>- Bom dia, meu anjo. Rony respondeu, dando um beijo em sua testa.  
>Eles até perderam o almoço dos Weasleys, mas como iriam almoçar na casa dos Grangers não houve muito problema. Rony só estava decidindo em que casa daria o anel para Hermione: Na da sua família, ou na dela. Enquanto Hermione tomava banho para ir pra casa dos pais, Rony foi falar com Harry, e antes de mais nada, Harry disse:<br>- Que bela noite hein amigo?  
>Rony corou. Sabia que alguém tinha escutado, mas logo Harry? Harry riu e disse:<br>- Nao se preocupe, vai ser segredo nosso. Claro que eu e Gina vamos zoar muito voces, mas é segredo!  
>Depois de ter rido muito da cara de Rony, Harry parou e perguntou o que Rony queria.<br>- Entao Harry... É o seguinte... Eu comprei um anel pra Mione, pra a gente oficializar tudo. Mas eu não sei onde que eu dou o anel pra ela... Aqui em casa ou na casa dos pais dela...  
>Harry pensou por um momento e disse:<br>- Acho melhor na casa do Sr. e Sra. Granger. Vai demonstrar que você já é maduro o suficiente pra namorar com a filha deles.  
>- É isso ai. Valeu, Harry! Rony abraçou Harry, e Harry disse:<br>- Cara, você é meu melhor amigo. Nao tem essa de agradecer!  
>Os dois ficaram conversando por um tempo. Assim que Hermione saiu do banho, Rony foi tomar o seu, e Gina foi falar com Hermione.<br>- Que noitada a sua e a do meu irmao hein Mi? Gina riu. Hermione ficou vermeeelha. Parecia que ia sair fumaça de tanta vergonha. Ela deu uma risada desconfortavel.  
>- Pode ficar calma, é nosso segredo. Gina disse e piscou o olho pra ela. Ficaram conversando assim como os meninos, e logo Rony já estava esperando pra ir até a casa dos pais de Hermione.<br>- Rony, você já... Por Merlin! Como você esta bonito!  
>Rony vestia uma de sarja, e uma camisa rosa claro.<br>- Ah, obrigada amor! Rony agradeceu meio sem graça, e sorriu.  
>- Bom, vamos? Está pronto? Hermione perguntou, enquanto pegava a bolsa.<br>Rony checou os bolsos... O anel estava lá, ele estava pronto.  
>- Vamos, estou pronto sim.<br>Eles aparatam pra frente da casa dos pais de Mione, e logo, já estavam entrando.  
>- Boa tarde mamãe! Boa tarde papai! Hermione dizia, enquanto abraçava sua mãe e seu pai.<br>- Boa tarde, Sr. e Sra. Granger! Rony disse, um pouco envergonhado.  
>- Ronald! Como é bom te ver! E como vão as coisas em casa? O Sr. Granger perguntou.<p>

- Estão se estabilizando. Logo, tudo ficará melhor.  
>- Com certeza, meu jovem. O homem mais velho disse.<br>Hermione foi ajudar sua mãe na cozinha, e Rony e o pai de Mione ficaram conversando. O almoço ficou pronto e eles foram comer. Depois do almoço estavam todos na sala de estar conversando, quando Rony disse:  
>- Pessoal, gostaria de fazer um pedido.<br>Hermione ficou confusa, e o pai e a mãe de Hermione já tinham entendido o que era. Rony tirou a caixinha do bolso, se ajoelhou na frente de Hermione e disse:  
>- Sei que nós já namoramos. Mas gostaria de oficializar tudo. Hermione Granger, você gostaria de ser minha namorada? Ele disse, sorrindo.<br>Os olhos de Mione ficaram marejados, e ela respondeu:  
>- Mas é claro que sim, Ronald!<br>Eles se abraçaram, e o Sr e Sra Granger disseram:  
>- Aprovamos este namoro desde o começo! Esperamos que voces sejam muito felizes!<br>As horas foram passando e Hermione e Rony começaram a se despedir para irem pra casa.  
>- Mamãe, papai, vou indo. Obrigado pelo almoço, e jantar! Ela riu, deu um beijo em cada um e se afastou pra Rony se despedir.<br>- Digo o mesmo! E, obrigado, por deixarem sua filha namorar comigo! É uma grande honra. Rony apertou a mão do Sr Granger e sua esposa, e eles sairam da casa. Andaram um pouco, e aparataram.


	14. Chapter 14

Assim que eles chegaram na Toca, viram os Weasleys jantando. Aliás, ao fim do jantar. Ron e Hermione chegaram de mãos dadas, e antes que Mione pudesse subir, Ron disse:  
>- Gente tenho uma boa noticia. Eu e Hermione, ele levantou as duas mãos estrelaçadas, estamos namorando pra valer.<br>O Sr e Sra Weasley sorriram, enquanto todos cumprimentavam o mais novo casal. Depois de algum tempo, eles foram pro quarto, e Hermione tinha permanecido quieta quase que todo o tempo. Ron percebeu e disse:  
>- Amor? Voce está bem? Não disse uma palavra desde que saimos da casa de seus pais.<br>Hermione olhou pra baixo, e levantou a cabeça depois. Tinha um sorriso sincero nos lábios. Foi chegando perto de Rony, o deu um beijo na bochecha e o abraçou.  
>- Eu não tenho palavras pra descrever o que estou sentindo. Eu te amo Ronald. É o máximo que posso dizer sem chorar de alegria e emoção. Hermione disse num sussurro, bem baixinho, pra apenas ela e Ron escutar.<br>- Depois de ontem, eu resolvi criar coragem pra lhe entregar o anel. Ron respondeu.  
>- Mas, depois do que fizemos ontem, não temos que ter vergonha de mais nada certo? Hermione disse e logo depois, soltou uma risada gostosa.<p>

Ron foi chegando mais perto, segurou a nuca de Hermione, e foi beijando seu pescoço. Até que ele disse:  
>- Me avisa quando você estiver preparada pra próxima. O senhorzinho aqui em baixo tá na ativa viu.<br>- Ronald Weasley, você é um sem vergonha! Hermione disse, rindo e dando um selinho em Ron. Depois disso, Ron deitou na cama e Mione sentou ao seu lado lendo uma revista. De repente, ela disse:  
>- Ron, você tem algum fetiche?<p>

Ron se assustou com a pergunta, mas ele respondeu que sim, apenas com a cabeça.  
>- Voce conta o seu e eu conto o meu. Hermione disse, um olhar malicioso nos olhos.<br>- Bom, é meio idiota... Até porque eu tenho esse desde o final do 4º ano, época que eu era muito idiota... Enfim, eu sonho e ver você com um uniforme tipo "mini" da escola. Da sonserina. Me prendendo na cama e me fazendo delirar. Ron fez uma cara de prazer e voltou ao seu normal. E você? Qual o seu? Ele perguntou.  
>- Tipo, eu não tenho nenhum. Eu queria que algum dia você fizesse um strip pra mim, mas é só. Ela disse, bem sem graça.<br>- Jura que é só isso? Se quiser... Estou livre agora e sempre pra você. Ron disse, com um sorriso extremamente malicioso.  
>- Ron, amanhã a noite. Aí, eu tento achar o "uniforme" do seu. Hermione respondeu.<br>- Tudo bem né. Sei que parece extremamente vulgar, e que eu não sou desses, mas... Ele parou e não continuou.  
>- Fala Ron! To curiosa. Hermione disse, sorrindo pra ele.<br>- Você é muito gostosa! Ron disse. Hermione ficou meio perplexa, mas logo respondeu:  
>- Não sou eu que tenho corpo de jogador de quadribol né... E que corpo! Dito isso, ela riu e ele respondeu:<br>- Voce é um clone! Roubou minha Hermione santinha.  
>Hermione foi chegando mais perto de Ron, pegou uma se suas mãos e colocou em seu seio. Chegou na orelha de Ron e disse:<br>- Eu nunca foi santinha, foi você que não me deu chance de demonstrar!  
>Ron riu. Depois da conversa um tanto estranha, eles estavam entediados. Ron estava encostado na cama, e Hermione estava encostada nele, quando ouviram uma risada familiar:<br>- Viu? Toma ruivinha. Agora tem que tirar tu-do. Harry disse do quarto de cima, provavelmente pra Gina.  
>Hermione olhou pra Rony com uma vontade de rir infinita. Ron parecia bravo, estava sério. Ela se virou pra ele, e deu-lhe um chupão no pescoço.<br>- Fica assim não, você não pode fazer nada. E além do mais, a gente saiu na frente né. Ela disse, dando um selinho em Ron.  
>- Sim... Mas, é estranho. O estranho é pensar que minha irmã tem 18 anos, e que pode fazer o que bem entender! Ron disse, ainda estranhando o intenso barulho de cima.<br>- Esquece os dois. Nao tem mais jeito! Mas eu continuo entediada. Podíamos fazer o que Harry e Gina estao fazendo né? Ela disse, sorrindo.  
>- Ok, então eu faço uma pergunta se você errar você tira uma peça de roupa, e assim vai. Ron explicou.<br>Começaram a jogar, e Ron fez a primeira pergunta sobre quadribol, e incrivelmente Hermione acertou! Na vez de Hermione, ela fez uma pergunta sobre DCAT e ele errou obviamente. No final do jogo, Hermione só havia tirado suas meias, enquanto um Rony só de cueca a olhava.  
>- Voce é uma trairazinha né? Ele disse sorrindo.<br>- Nao sou! Agora bota essa roupa, e vamos dormir, porque já são 1:00 da manha. Hermione disse, beijando seu rosto.  
>Ele se vestiu, e ela foi tirando a roupa pra colocar o pijama, na frente dele mesmo, não tinham mais vergonha. Quando ela ficou só de calcinha e sutiã, Ron assobiou e a abraçou por tras.<br>- Voce quer me matar. Ele riu, e lhe deu um beijo na nuca.  
>Depois de terem acalmado os animos, foram dormir, Ron sussurrando que amava Hermione em seu ouvido.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

'Hermione não se acostuma em acordar e sentir a respiração de Ron em seu pescoço. Ela pensa em como vai arranjar o bendito uniforme da Sonserina. "Esse garoto é demente". Ela estava sentindo as maos fortes de Ron em sua barriga, quando ve uma coisinha se mechendo. Uma barata. A garota tem panico a baratas. Foi tentar acordar Ron.  
>- Amor... amor! Dá pra me ajudar? Hermione perguntou, meio sem jeito.<br>- Ah, o que foi Mi? Ele respondeu, a voz embargada de sono.  
>- Tem uma barata aqui. Ela respondeu, sorrindo.<br>- Voce me acorda pra falar que tem uma barata aqui? Sério mesmo? Ron perguntou, sem poder conter a risada.  
>Os dois começaram a rir juntos. Ron pegou a varinha, e quando achou a barata, disse: "Reducto". O bichinho ficou minusculo, e ele colocou a varinha no lugar e disse:<br>- Agora tem apenas uma formiga. Volta a dormir, volta amor.  
>Hermione estava morrendo de sono, voltou a dormir logo.<br>Quando acordou, Ron já tinha acordado. "Meu Merlin, dormi mais que Ronald?" Hermione pensou. Ela foi pro banheiro, tomar um banho. Enquanto tomava banho, ela viu uma pessoa no banheiro, com cabelos ruivos, tirando a roupa.  
>- Ron? É você? Hermione perguntou, desconfiada.<br>- Claro que sou eu né Mi. Quem mais seria, o Ministro da Magia? Ron fez graça, e Hermione riu.  
>- Ok. Mas... O que você tá fazendo... ?<br>De repente, um ruivo totalmente nu, abre a porta do box dizendo:  
>- Vim tomar banho com você ué.<br>Ah, Hermione delirava com Ron. Tinha um corpo bem definido, braços fortes, mãos grandes, e hum... Algumas coisinhas enormes...  
>- Ronald Weasley, sua mae vai nos comer vivos! Ela disse, enquanto ele a abraçava por trás.<br>- E quem disse que ela está em casa Hermione? Só estamos eu, você, a Gina e o Harry. Ele disse, beijando-lhe o pescoço.  
>- Hum... Assim tudo bem. Ela respondeu, rindo.<br>Ela lavou os cabelos de Ron, coisa que por ela, teria feito no quarto ano. De repente, ela viu algo...  
>- Ron, por algum acaso tem alguém acordando? Ela disse, o sorriso malicioso nos labios.<br>- Sim, tem sim. Um despertador o acordou. O despertador toca mais ou menos assim: "Hermione no banho, Hermione no banho, Hermione no banho!" Ele disse, rindo e dando um beijo na bochecha da garota.  
>Ela riu, e disse:<br>- Hoje não ok? Eu tenho que comprar umas coisinhas pra próxima vez! Ela riu, e lhe deu um longo beijo.  
>Ela saiu do banho, e foi se secar no quarto. Ron saiu vestido do banheiro, com os cabelos bagunçados, que a namorada tanto amava.<br>- Ronald, onde espera que eu ache aquela "roupa" pra sua brincadeirinha? Hermione perguntou, contendo a risada.  
>Eles se olharam, e imediatamente começaram a rir.<br>- Eu sei lá, Mi! Tente achar... E não se esqueça: sonserina.  
>Ela não tinha entendido bem esse detalhe, e queria explicações:<br>- Porque sonserina, Ron?  
>Ele ficou pensativo e respondeu:<br>- Porque em Hogwarts, pra gente, era impossivel, eu ou você, namorarmos e fazermos coisas piores com sonserinos. A proibição me deixa com mais prazer.  
>Hermione pensou por um tempo, e concluiu que sim, Ronald tinha razao! A proibição de algo, só leva o desejo pro aquilo ser mais ardente.<br>- Ok então. Eu preciso muito falar com Gina... Sera que ela e Harry estao... Digamos, ocupados? Hermione riu, e Ron ficou vermelho.  
>- Não sei. Ele parecia chateado e bravo ao mesmo tempo, quando respondeu.<br>- Hey, desculpa. Sei que ela é sua irmãzinha mais jovem, e Harry seu melhor amigo. De verdade me desculpa. Ela já estava se levantando e lhe deu um abraço forte.  
>- Tudo bem. Sabe de uma coisa Mi? O tempo passa e eu só vejo mais qualidades em você. Ron respondeu, roçando o lábio em seu pescoço. As mãos dele já estavam em lugares inimagináveis.<br>- Ronald Weasley! Tire suas maos daí! Até eu achar aquela bendita roupa, não tem nada disso! Hermione disse, rindo, e Rony lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.  
>- Ok. Mas, agnt podia ver se acha no Beco né? Ron perguntou.<br>- Eu preciso falar antes com a sua irmã. Hermione disse, saindo do quarto.  
>Quando abriu a porta deu de cara com Harry e Gina, que estavam rindo.<br>- Gina! Preciso falar com você! Hermione disse, puxando a amiga pro andar de cima.  
>Hermione chegou no segundo andar e logo perguntou:<br>- Gina, lembra que você me disse que tinha comprado umas lingeries tipo de uniforme? Tinha da sonserina?  
>Gina começou a rir incontrolávelmente, e disse:<br>- Meu irmão ainda tem as ideias do "Perigoso é mais sexy"?  
>Hermione riu junto e disse:<br>- Parece que sim. Mas se ele gosta, vou ter que dar um jeito. Mas enfim, tinha ou não o uniforme lá?  
>- Claro que tinha, tinha de tuuuuudo lá. A gente podia ir, só nós duas né? Gina disse, segurando a mao da amiga.<br>Hermione pensou e acho uma ótima ideia.  
>- Vamos sim. Vamos hoje mesmo, só Merlin sabe o quanto aquele seu irmao me provoca.<br>As garotas desceram e ouviram Ron e Harry:  
>- Ela quer que eu faça um...<br>- Ron! Hermione interrompeu, antes que ele pudesse dizer algo.  
>- Mi... Entao, nós vamos ou não? Ron perguntou, deixando Harry meio perdido.<br>- Não... Eu vou sair com a Gina. Hermione respondeu, sorrindo.  
>- Ok. Vamos ficar eu e Harry aqui? Tomara que agnt não ponha fogo na casa. Ron disse, todos riram.<br>Eles almoçaram bem, nem Gina nem Mione estavam com pique de fazer almoço. Elas acenaram as varinhas e logo um almoço quase igual de Hogwarts se formou na mesa. Hermione sentou ao lado de Ron e sussurrou:

- Pra você! Ela sorriu, e ele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.  
>Enqunato comiam, Mione sentia as maos do ruivo aonde não deviam estar. Ela ria com a situação, e Gina e Harry ficavam totalmente perdidos olhando pra eles.<br>Quando o almoço havia acabado e as meninas estavam prontas para aparatar, ela deram um abraço em seu respectivos namorados e Mione sussurrou pra Ron:  
>- Seu uniforme já vem, viu amor? Ela sorriu, e lhe deu um beijo.<br>As meninas aparataram e logo foram pra loja, sem ninguém reconhece-las, fato que as deixou muito aliviadas.  
>Na toca, os meninos faziam a maior bagunça, e como ficariam sozinhos por dois dias – A família Weasley inteira sumiu – eles logo faziam planos pra noite. Eles deixaram os quartos preparados, sabendo que quando elas voltassem, seria uma bela de uma farra. Depois de alguma horas no Beco, Hermione comprou algumas lingeries, incluindo o uniforme, e Gina tambem. Foram logo pra casa, porque elas pensavam na mesma coisa que os meninos.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

De repente, estava tudo apagado, e tinha dois bilhetes: Um com a caligrafia de Ron e o outro, com a de Harry. Depois de Gina ler, ela sorriu e subiu a escada correndo. No de Mione estava escrito "Põe sua 'roupinha' e vem logo pro quarto. Ron."  
>Hermione foi pro banheiro que tem no andar do seu quarto. Colocou a "roupa" e foi pro quarto, sabendo que encontraria um ruivo que a leva a loucura.<br>Entrou no quarto, e estava tudo apagado. Ela pegou sua varinha e quando ía dizer algo, Ron se aproximou dela e disse "Lumus". Ela levou um pequeno susto, mas logo se recuperou. Ele acendeu as luzes, e quando olhou Hermione, ficou de queixo caído. Ela segurava as algemas e na cabeça de Hermione só se passava um pensamento: Estou ridícula!  
>Ron a abraçou e Hermione logo foi tirando a roupa de Ron, o deixando só de cueca. Ela o jogou a cama e prendeu seus pulsos.<br>- Preparado? Pra melhor noite da sua vida? Hermione disse, lambendo o peito de Ron.  
>Ele não respondeu. Ela o provocava, tocava levemente em seu membro, deitava em cima dele, e as provocações só aumentavam. Ron já gritava de tesão, e Hermione percebeu que eles teriam uma noite quente, e bem mais longa que a outra. Quando ela soltou a outra algema de Ron, ele praticamente voou em cima dela, uma de suas maos em seu seio, e a outra em sua nuca. Ele a prensou contra a parede, numa força desnecessária, mas que Hermione adorava. Ele já estava brincando com Hermione por cima da calcinha, e logo, já estava jogando ela na cama. Ele abriu seu sutiã, e começou a lhe dar beijos e mordidas, até chegar em seu mamilo, que abocanhou de tal forma que fez Hermione começar a arfar. Ele lambia, chuapava, mordia. Uma das mãos dele já estavam por dentro da calcinha dela, seus dedos já estavam dentro dela. Com a força que ela tem, ela se virou, e começou a se esfregar em Ron. Ela arrancou-lhe a cueca, e voou em seu membro, lambendo, chupando, massageando, brincando, tirando gemidos longos de Ron. Ron voltou a massagear os seios e o clítoris de Mione, e ela começou a gemer. Ela tirou o membro de Ron da boca e disse:<br>- Voce... em mim... AGORA! Ela falou alto, e ele resolveu torturá-la mais. Ele a virou, e começou a lambê-la, na região mais delicada da garota. Ele lambia, sugava, chupava, mordia, beijava. Hermione já gritava, e então Ron com a cabeça de seu membro, só brincava em Mione, até que ela se levantou e o puxou pra dentro de si, fazendo os dois gemerem. Ron deu estocadas fortes, hoje, ele faria Hermione gritar alto, muito alto. Pra responder um casalsinho no andar de cima. Ele ía com força, e depois, começou a ir rápido. Ron gemia alto, e então, ele conseguiu o que queria: Hermione gritando.  
>- RON! POR MERLIN, RON! Hermione gritava de prazer e Ron chegou a achar engraçado.<br>Mais alguns instantes e Hermione gozou. E depois de ouvir o gemido de prazer longo de Mione, Ron gozou junto. Ele se jogou ao seu lado na cama. Ficaram por um tempo lá, respirando fundo. Suados, e totalmente apaixonados, resolveram não prolongar mais. Aquela transa, por mais que tenha sido somente a segunda, vai ser inesquecível.  
>- Me surpreendeu hoje. Foi maravilhoso. Eu te amo, Ron. Hermione disse, deitando sua cabeça sobre o peito nu de seu namorado.<br>- Voce me deu um baita de um tesão com esse uniforme. Quando você quiser de novo, seu strip estará esperando por você, ouviu? Ele disse, e deu um beijo na cabeça dela.  
>Depois de refeitos, perceberam que não era taaao tarde assim, 3:00 da manha. E Ron, como sempre, estava faminto. Ele foi se levantar, e Hermione o segurou:<br>- Aonde você vai? Fica aqui... Ela disse, sorrindo.  
>- Eu to com fome! Ele respondeu, rindo.<br>Os dois se levantaram e se vestiram, e logo, já estavam descendo as escadas. Quando chegam na cozinha, topam com Harry e Gina. Todos sem graça e extremamente vermelhos, quando um olhou pra cara do outro, imediatamente começaram a rir. Hermione fez lanches pra todos, e eles foram pra sala comer.  
>- Ahn... O de voces foi bom? Hermione perguntou, quebrando o gelo.<br>- Sim. Muito bom. Harry e Gina praticamente responderam juntos.  
>- Hm. Igualmente o nosso. Ron disse, sem graça.<br>- Imaginamos. Ouvimos gritos. Harry disse, e todos começaram a rir de novo.  
>- Bom, eu vou tomar um banho. Hermione disse, subindo.<br>- E eu vou dormir, estou acabado. Gina, venha logo pro quarto, ok? Harry disse a namorada.  
>- Tudo bem, só vou tirar as coisas daqui da sala.<br>Os dois irmãos foram levando as coisas pra cozinha, quando Ron falou:  
>- Gina, me perdoe. Por todas as vezes que eu dei ataques de ciúmes. Voce e Harry vão ficar juntos pra sempre e eu não posso ser tão ciumento. Gina, Ron respirou e disse, eu sou um bom irmão?<br>- Bom irmão? Gina perguntou e abraçou o irmão forte. Voce é um ótimo irmão! Sei que a gente briga bastante, mas você foi sempre o irmão que eu mais fui colada! Me desculpe se as vezes te insultei, ou até mesmo, quis acelerar minha relação com Harry só pra te provocar. Voce, maninho, contribuiu muito pra mim e Harry estarmos juntos hoje! Obrigado, de verdade! Ela abraçou Ron bem mais forte, e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.  
>- Agora, vá logo! Seu namorado à espera, assim como a minha, pra dormir. Boa noite, maninha. Ele voltou a lhe abraçar, e subiu.<br>Chegou no quarto e colocou o pijama. Hermione estava sentada na cama, já arrumada pra dormir.  
>- Ron, eu não sei como, mas você esta fazendo meu amor por você aumentar! Eu e Harry ficamos aqui no topo da escada ouvindo seu papo com a Gina. E sabe, eu achei lindo o que você fez. Hermione disse, e o abraçou.<br>Entao, eles deitaram, e eles trocaram de lugar, Hermione abraçando Ron, e Ron brincando com suas mãos.


	17. Chapter 17

Mas uma noite se passa, mas essa foi diferente, pelo fato de que, quando Ron pegou no sono, engatou num pesadelo horrível, e acordou ofegante e com algumas lágrimas teimosas no rosto.  
>- Isso tem que parar. Ele murmurou, secando o rosto, e se virando pra namorada.<br>Ela acordou, e viu que ele estava com os olhos inchados e vermelhos.  
>- Ah, Ron. Meu Ron... Nunca vi tanto sofrimento em você. Ela disse, sorriu levemente, de canto de boca. Ele pegou sua mao e deu um beijo.<br>- Vai passar. Vai passar. Ele disse, com a voz embargada e o queixo tremido. No mesmo instante, sucumbiu as lagrimas, que teimavam em não parar. Hermione sentiu uma pequena lagrima em seu rosto, e abraçou o namorado, quase "ninando-o". Eles respiraram fundo, Ron se acalmou, e Hermione sorriu pra ele. Eles levantaram, e desceram, só Harry e Gina no jardim. O dia passou sem muitas novidades, e na hora do jantar os Weasleys chegaram. Molly logo se colocou a fazer o jantar, que Ron devorou. Eles ficaram na mesa conversando e rindo, lembrando dos momentos bons. Ficaram até 23:15 conversando e depois de tantas noites mal dormidas e agitadas, Ron e Hermione logo foram pro quarto, pra dormirem, e terem uma noite de sono decente.


	18. Chapter 18

Quando Ron acordou, ele pode ver claramente o lindo rosto de Hermione. Ela estava virada pra ele, e quase sorria. Ele sentia sua respiração lenta. Passava as mãos delicadamente sobre seu rosto. Eles eram completos. Nada mais faltava. Ela acordou, deu-lhe um beijo na mao e voltou a dormir. Ele abriu um sorriso, a abraçou mais forte e voltou a dormir também.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, a garota acordou, sorriu e coçou os olhos. Ele acordou juntos, e juntos foram tomar banho. Nada de _diferente _ocorreu no banho, mas depois do almoço... Aconteceria.  
>Ron já estava preparando o strip pra Mione. Ele entendia que seria o terceiro dia seguido de sexo dos dois, mas ele tinha a necessidade de poder ver o corpo escultural da amada sempre que possível. Ele já tinha a musica em mente e tudo o que faria. "Será que ela se sentiu tão ridícula quanto eu estou me sentido?" Ron pensou numa Hermione timida, fazendo tudo o que ela fez na noite passada.<br>Ela terminou de ajudar a Sra. Weasley com o almoço e subiu. Estava tudo iluminado com velhas vermelhas, e alguns segundos depois que ela entrou, Ron se aproximou e deu play na musica (Falling – Alicia Keys). Ele beijou Hermione, e chupou o pescoço. A deitou na cama e começou. Primeiro as meias. Logo depois a camisa. Hermione suspirava, e quando ele começou a abrir a calça, ela arfou. Logo, ela tinha um ruivo só de boxer preta na sua frente, com seu membro a ponto de explodir. Quando ele encostou os dedos no cós da cueca, ela gemeu baixinho. Ele tirou a cueca, e ela se levantou. Eles se beijaram e Ron começou a tirar a roupa dela. Em minutos, um casal apaixonado e totalmente nu, já estava na cama, e Hermione já brincava com o membro de Ron, chupando e massageando. Ron a puxou para um beijo, e foi fazendo uma trilha de beijos até os seios da garota, região que Ron amava. Foi dando beijos e mordidas até chegar no bico, e brincar com a língua. Hermione segurava fortemente o cabelo de Ron, e ela dizia baixinho em seu ouvido:  
>- Vem logo Ron. Vem...<br>Ele percebeu que ela não aguentaria muito mais. A virou, e lentamente foi penetrando ela. Por mais que ela não fosse mais virgem, ainda doía, e muito. Quando ela se acostumou, Ron começou a fazer movimentos ora rápidos; ora fortes. Ron gemeu, e Hermione sentiu o prazer dele a inundar; ele havia gozado. Diante daquelas deliciosas sensações, se rendeu ao orgasmo, e gemeu baixinho no ouvido de Ron. Ela mordeu a orelha do garoto, e eles viraram. Hermione desabou em cima dele, suados e com a respiração arfante. Ron mexia nos cabelos de Hermione, e ela brincava com a mão forte do namorado. Depois de Ron dormir um pouco e Mione também, resolveram se vestir e descer de volta pra sala da Toca.


	19. Chapter 19

Os anos de Ron e Hermione foram passando assim... brigas, reconciliações, beijos ardentes, banhos demorados. Depois de algum tempo, eles resolvem se casar. Tiveram seus dois filhos, Rosa e Hugo. Eles brigam muito, mas no fundo, se amam como qualquer casal apaixonado de 18 anos. Nunca vão esquecer os anos de Hogwarts, e aqueles tempos maravilhosos na Toca, depois da batalha. A promessa que fizeram um ao outro nunca vai ser quebrada. "Ron, estarei sempre com você. Hermione, estarei sempre com você."  
>Certas coisas, o tempo não consegue apagar. Só consegue completar.<p>

N/A: ACABEEEEI! Quase um ano pra escrever essa... Sei que é muito comprida, mas leiam, por favor. Devagar e sempre! :)  
>E deixem reviews.<p>

PS.: Eu sei que o começo é idiota.

Obrigada a todo mundo que leu, xoxo. :*


End file.
